The present invention relates to a power semiconductor module.
A power semiconductor module or power module is designed to operate at relatively high voltages or higher currents. The power module may include silicon-controlled rectifiers (SCR), power transistors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), power rectifiers, or power regulators. A power module in operation, because of the high power it consumes, generates a large amount of heat. The power module may also be operated in an environment that has an elevated temperature, for example, in an engine compartment of a motor vehicle or a train. The heat generated by the power module is dissipated by a heat sink attached to the package of the operational power module. There is a general need to improve heat dissipation with power semiconductor modules.